doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Barry19/Awesome Magazine Issue 2
Welcome to the second issue of the Whoniverse Fanon magazine. Author's Note Hello there, Sorry that there haven't been any magazines since the first one lately. Finn Tracy, headwriter, forgot all about it, because he was busy and he went on holiday. However, we are back, with even more things! Finn Tracy, the author. The Role-Play Series The Role-Play Series is a series created by Finn Tracy and MattyMG13. It is a series they made on chat while role-playing. You can also be part of it, if your in chat while Matty and Finn are making one! There is already a Prequel and an episode out, so please read and review. New Character: Damnaer Damnaer is an awesome new character! He will be introduced in a story that will be published today by Pinguinus because it is is 3 year anniversary on this wiki. Here are some things about Damnaer: Damnaer was born on Cambodia, in the 13th century. Later, he was recruited by a Time Agent. He led quite a succesful life as Time Agent. However, when the Last Great Time War came, Daleks attacked the Time Agency. Damnaer fought bravely against the Daleks, but there were too many! He fled with an unknown device, and it removed him from Heroes World, the universe in which he lived. Damnaer has been sighted throughout the Multiverse, and not much is known about him. I have given him a spotlight, because he looks absolutly amazing, and I'm looking forward to see him. Three Year Anniversary!!! Today is Pinguinus' three year anniversary! He is going to do a special Damnaer story, and a blog post, so congratulations Pinguinus. User blog:Finn Tracy/Happy Anniversary, Ping :D: A blog made in honour of our great admin! I hope he has a wonderful day! Review: The True Lords of Time To Be Added! The Game of Rassilon II - by MattyMG13 The Game of Rassilon (GoR) is nearly here and we have had so many story prompts this year! To see the latest info on it go to The Game of Rassilon II . These are the story prompts for this years competition: "A group of assassins take center stage in a dramatic sci-fi fanfiction. Known throughout the galaxy as expert killers, they believe they can tackle any target. But their newest prey, a man called the Doctor, is a far more difficult catch than they'd expected..." Pinguinus impennis “Something is under the grounds of Earth. An invasion is ready to take place as people go missing. Many are experimented upon, creating weird side effects for the victims as an event marked The Devastation is about to take place. The Doctor has to break a fixed point in time to stop it or Humanity will fall...” Turtlecake365 "A great villain moves the planet to a burning universe. People dying, civilzations collapsing. Also, pizza is involved." POMfannumber1 "Humanity has failed, Daleks have control over the Whoniverse. The Doctor has been gone for centuries. The only hopes of resistance rest in other realms of the Whoniverse. These powerful heroic entities of the Whoniverse (from SJA, TW, and DW) must be gathered and united to save the Whoniverse. " JPhil2.0 "The end of the planet Earth is getting near. Many of the last Humans are planning to leave the Earth. One group, however, has a hard time. Those Humans aren't the only ones trying to leave. Silurians and Sea Devils are desperate to destroy the Humans and take their ship. This leads out to a massive fight. As the Doctor is struggling to keep peace so both races can leave, something far more dangerous is in the forest; something big, scary and mutated......" Finn Tracy "A dark shadow is moving across space, making it look bright compared. It is heading for The Doctor's favourite planet ... Earth. As it comes to Earth the people are hypnotised into an evil state in which evrybody goes round doing crimes ect. Can The Doctor defeat this monster before it makes humanity kill itself?" MattyMG13 The Doctor is visited by a shadow who shows him what the world would be like if he never regenerated into the Twelfth Doctor and died in Christmas. However, if the Doctor says three words, this will become a reality... And who- or what- is this mysterious shadow? 3.14159265359Pi The Daleks are advancing. Slowly taking life forms and enslaving them. Jessica Stansted is panicking. She is alone in a Dalek camp. But who will save her? The Doctor or someone else? Eighth Doctor 14 Each user who has submitted a story prompt will be given one by another user late tonight by Pinguinuswho will be using a random list generator. Pinguinus said that he will do it later tonight so “It will be done when people log in tomorrow morning.” What will you get? Do you know what you do, if so comment below. Tell us what you think about The Game of Rassilon below. Category:Blog posts